Enterprise IT infrastructure today touches on multiple and diverse aspects of business and technology. No single IT management system can cover all these aspects at the same time. This creates a situation where each point of view is locked into disconnected systems that rarely communicate to each other directly. There have been numerous attempts to integrate these management systems so that all these points of view are aggregated together into a single user interface. The main idea of this approach is simple. If there is a single interface then a single decision maker can have access to the data available through a “single pane of glass,” the integrated interface. However it is not practical because in vast majority of cases IT management decision is made by a group of people. It turns out that different groups of users are using only some parts of the “single pane of glass” interface and do not use others. It results in bloated and complicated user interfaces where only parts of the interface pertaining to the role and expertise of the decision maker are used and the rest is ignored.